


Day 1

by letskissandtellanawfultruth



Series: 31 Days of Kink [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sleepy Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letskissandtellanawfultruth/pseuds/letskissandtellanawfultruth
Summary: Bucky has been away on a mission for over a week and Steve has missed him desperately. The moment Bucky gets home, he can't help himself.





	Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes it's been a while since I wrote anything. But then I saw Kinktober prompts and thought why not. I've combined a few prompts from different lists but oh well.  
> Day 1: Spanking, sleepy sex, webcam/selfie/camera.

“You’re so naughty.” A husky voice spoke in his ear, awaking him from his slumber.

“Hmm?” He groaned, confused. He suddenly became aware of a hand wrapped around his hard cock, slowly moving back and forth. He arched slightly into the touch. “Sending me those pictures when I’m so far away, knowing I can’t do anything about it.” The voice was Bucky, who’d been gone on a mission for Shield for the past week. Steve had been so frustrated, unable to touch or smell or feel his partner. His hand just couldn’t do the job the older man could.

The pictures in question had been of Steve in compromising positions; hand pulling on his cock, fingers in his ass, sucking on a dildo. He had even sent a video of fucking himself back on his favourite toy (which had the exact proportions of his lover; God, he loved the future), head thrown back and moaning in pleasure, his face and chest flushed as he got closer to the tipping point.

He was brought back from his thoughts by the feel of a slick finger brushing against his hole. He let out a gasp as he pushed back against it, letting it slip inside of him. “You’re so loose. Having fun without me, hmm?” Bucky asked even though he knew the answer. “Maybe you’d like to keep it that way.” The older man was teasing him, but he took the bait anyway. Steve frantically shook his head, grabbing back for the hand of his lover and pushed himself onto the finger inside of him further.

“Mmmm, so desperate baby.” He crooned, crooking his finger finding Steve’s sweet spot in mere moments. Steve’s mouth fell open, rocking between the finger and hand still wrapped around him. A second finger slipped inside, mimicking the action of the first. “I bet I could just slip right in.” His mouth was against the younger man’s ear, already a little breathy from his growing lust.

“Please.” Steve begged, pushing himself back, keen to feel himself so full. The fingers slipped out and Steve felt a disappointed moan leave his lips.

“Shh, baby, you’ll get what you want.” He heard the slick sound of Bucky lubing himself up before he felt the head of his cock against his hole. Steve pushed back keenly, the cock passing the ring of muscle with almost no resistance. He kept pushing back until Bucky had bottomed out, his full, thick cock inside of him. They both let out a moan in unison. “Fuck, baby, you feel so good around me.”

“I missed this. Missed you. Fuck.” Steve breathed out, already feeling overstimulated. It had been over a week since he felt this. Sure, the dildo may have had the same proportions, but it didn’t respond the way Bucky did; it didn’t push back against him, didn’t pulse or cum, didn’t make any noise or moans, no matter how much he pretended it was him.

Bucky pulled back slowly, letting Steve feel every inch of his hard cock. Steve moaned as Bucky quickly pushed back in, balls slapping against his skin. He picked up a quick pace, thrusting into Steve over and over again. Steve arched his back, feeling every inch and every vein of the dick fucking him mercilessly.

“Fuck, Bucky, please.” He begged, not knowing what he was begging for. He just needed more. He then felt the sting of a metal hand slapping against his ass. A moan escaped his lips as Bucky continued to spank him, hit after hit leaving a pleasant burn on each cheek as he alternated. Steve turned his head to the side and Bucky met him halfway, lips and tongues meeting in an open-mouthed kiss.

“You’re so hot like this, Stevie.” Bucky moaned against his lips, hand snaking around to jerk his cock. Steve proceeded to push into the hand and back into Bucky, letting out little moans and gasps every time Bucky bottomed out. “I love the sounds you make, baby.” Bucky began nipping at Steve’s neck and shoulder. Bucky’s pace began to slow as he paid more attention to lavishing kisses and nips along Steve’s skin.

Steve let out a frustrated sigh and pulled off of Bucky. Bucky looked very confused before Steve turned around and pushed him down onto his back. He then straddled Bucky’s hips and slowly lowered himself back onto Bucky’s cock. They both let out a sigh before Steve started to bounce on top of Bucky, allowing him more control over the thrusts. 

“So bossy, Stevie.” Bucky’s hands caressed Steve’s chiselled abdomen before gripping tightly onto his hips, pulling him down even harder. Steve let out a choked moan, letting Bucky take over control again. “You love it, don’t you baby? Me fucking you? Even when you’re on top, I’m still in control.” Bucky’s voice was strained and husky, indicating how close he was. Steve moaned in the same tone, feeling his peak rising. Bucky let go of one hip to continue jerking Steve off as Steve bounced harshly on Bucky’s cock.

“So close, fuck, almost-” Steve let out a moan before he even finished speaking as streak after streak of hot cum painted Bucky’s chest and even reaching his chin.

“Fuck, Stevie, God yes.” Bucky choked out as he pulsated and released his own cum into Steve, thrusting up into his heat.

Steve collapsed onto Bucky’s chest as he came down from his high, not caring that he was now covered in his own cum too. Bucky slowly pulled his now flaccid dick out of Steve and he moaned as a trickle of cum followed. Bucky moved them so they were laying on their sides, facing each other. Steve was still panting, his cock already growing hard again thanks to the serum. Bucky ran his finger along his own chest, collecting some of the cum and feeding into Steve’s open mouth. Steve moaned around the finger, licking and suckling his own cum off of it. 

Steve turned himself around and slowly pushed himself back onto Bucky’s recovered dick. Now that the lust had left him, he just wanted to be close and enjoy some love-making with his Bucky.

“I missed you so much, punk.” Bucky whispered into his ear.

“I missed you too, jerk.”


End file.
